


Seasick

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [5]
Category: Thief - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Now I remember why I don't like boats."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasick

Adrian poured the tea glancing over at the hammock again. Garrett hadn’t stirred since the day before. Since the battle with _The Hanged Maiden_ he hadn’t been seen out of the cabin. Adrian could barely get him to say more than two words each time he came to check on him. He figured it was because they’d hit rougher water and the ship was often pitching up and down.

“Tea, Garrett?”

There was a soft groan from the direction of the hammock.

“Please, you haven’t even tried to eat since yesterday. The tea will help, I promise.”

“Stop talking.”

Adrian sighed and picking up the cup of tea walked over to the hammock. It swayed gently with the motion of the ship. He found it relaxing. Garrett on the other hand seemed to find it terrifying. He was completely covered in a blanket and curled into a tight ball.

“We’ll reach Leistral in the morning.”

There was shift in the blankets and a pair of blood shot eyes appeared. “We will?”

Adrian nodded and smiled before holding up the cup of tea. “Can you try to drink at least part of it? I promise it will help.”

The eyes disappeared again. “No.”

“Garrett please.”

“No. Go away.”

“Come on just one sip.”

“I will stab you if you don’t shut up and go away.”

Adrian chuckled at that. “I can make you.”

“No.”

“I will make you.”

“No.”

“Yes I will.”

The eyes reappeared. “If I drink it will you leave me alone?”

“Yes.” Adrian held out the cup.

Garrett’s hand trembled as he reached out to take it. He drank a couple of sips made a face and handed it back.

“What was in that?”

“Ginger. It should help settle your stomach.”

Adrian watched Garrett as he settled back into the hammock. Long fingers clutched at the blanket as he closed his eyes. Adrian frowned. The thief was as pale as ever though the gauntness was what was alarming him. Garrett needed to eat. It had been two full days since the last time he’d seen him eat.

“Let me know if you want some more.”

“Maybe later.” He sounded so tired and worn out. Straightening Adrian walked back over to the desk and set the cup down. He grabbed at the desk as the ship pitched downward. There was a yelp from the direction of the hammock followed by a thud. The ship rose and Adrian struggled to keep a straight face as he heard Garrett moan. He hated that the thief was having such a difficult time but the man was hilarious to watch. Especially considering how nimble and sure footed he was on land.

“Are you alright?”

There was no answer and Adrian looked over to see Garrett sprawled face down on the deck. The pitching evened out. He walked over and knelt beside Garrett.

“Do you need help back into the hammock?”

“No. Just going to lay here.”

“Would you like to come sit with me? I was going to do a bit of reading before turning in.”

There was a long sigh and Garrett raised his head. Adrian moved back so he could get to his feet. He swayed for a moment and Adrian reached out the steady him. He offered him a small smile and got a blank look in return. His chest tightened and he turned away before Garrett could see the frown form. Picking up the novel he’d been reading he sat down in his chair. Garrett sank down across from him a few moments later.

“Is there any more of that tea?”

Adrian looked up at him. Garrett didn’t meet his gaze. “Yes, would you like for me to get it for you?”

“No, its fine. I’ll get it.”

He watched Garrett get to his feet. He’d by lying if he said he didn’t watch the way the thief moved. The precision and control was there but muted by the fatigue. He poured the tea and stood at the desk sipping it. Adrian smiled to himself glad he’d finally found something to help, even if just a little. Setting the book to the side he got to his feet. Walking over to Garrett he placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Feeling better now.”

The hood dipped and Adrian smiled. He tugged the hood back revealing disheveled hair. “You should get comfortable. You’ll sleep better.”

Garrett turned his head slightly looking up at Adrian out of the corner of his eye. The green swirled almost hypnotically and Adrian blinked. Garrett turned his head and the effect was lost.

“I haven’t been sleeping.”

Adrian almost didn’t hear the soft confession. He frowned looking down at the man. So not only had he not been eating, he hadn’t been sleeping either. No wonder he was more surly than usual. Now Adrian was glad he’d prepared the tea with a little something extra. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Adrian gently squeezed the narrow shoulders.

Garrett remained silent. Adrian sighed and wrapping an arm around Garrett pulled the smaller man close.

“Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you.”

For the first time Garrett didn’t pull away or stiffen. Adrian wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or if he was finally getting used to it but he wasn’t going to question it. He smiled to himself as he felt Garrett lean back into him as the ship rocked.

“It’s too quiet. I miss the clock tower.”

Adrian frowned at the admission. His first idea was sure to be rejected quite vehemently. He licked his lips and thought for a moment. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He looked over Garrett’s head out at the ocean. The sun was setting the light playing on the water. He realized he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this content. Not since Rylan. But Garrett was not Rylan and while part of him would always miss him some of that ache was slowly being filled. He rested his chin on top of Garrett’s head taking in the smell of warm leather. He was surprised Garrett wasn’t insisting he let go. He’d never let Adrian touch him for longer than a few seconds. He pulled back to look down at him and smiled seeing his eyes closed.

“Garrett?”

“What?”

“Do you want to go lay down.”

“That might be a good idea.”

Adrian waited but the thief made no attempt to move.

“Garrett?”

“I’m too tired.”

“Yes I noticed.” Adrian chuckled and letting go stepped back. Garrett leaned against the desk blinking sleepily.

“Was that just tea?”

Adrian shook his head. “No, it had a bit of a sleeping draught in it too.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Adrian chuckled and wondered if this was what Garrett was like drunk. “Let me help you.”

He finally resorted to picking Garrett up and carrying him over to the hammock. By the time he got him laid in it the thief was sound asleep. Adrian sighed and pulled the blanket up over him. He stood there for a moment looking down at him.

“Sleep well Garrett.”


End file.
